Sonic the Hedgehog Clone Wars
by FirebirdFreak87
Summary: Sonic SatAM/Star Wars Prequels crossover. Takes place between Seasons 1 and 2. During a mission, the Freedom Fighters accidentally end up right in the middle of the Clone Wars! Now they must fight the Separatists and Robotnik while freeing Mobius!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A blue blur zoomed across the Great Forest heading for Robotropolis. The blue blur then stopped to have his companion go over the plan. "Now Sonic, remember the plan." Sonic's companion, Princess Sally Acorn, reminded. "We have to find that Roboticizer & destroy it." She pointed at the holographic map her pocket computer, Nicole, displayed. "No problemo, Sal." Sonic gave her a confident smirk. "Getting to Buttnik's Roboticizer will be a piece of cake!"

Sally shook her head. "I'm not sure if it'll be a 'piece of cake' if you get us into worse situations like always." She muttered as she grabbed onto Sonic before he then zoomed towards Robotropolis far faster than the speed of sound. However they did not enter the city unnoticed. "Dr. Robotnik!" Snively, Robotnik's assistant, called for him. "What is it, Snively?" Robotnik asked, turning his chair around so he can see what Snively was calling him for. "The hedgehog has appeared again on our monitors, sir! Shall I deploy our SwatBots after them?" Snively asked. "No, Snively. Let them proceed to the Roboticizer. I want them to think that this will be an easy mission for them. It'll be easier for us to capture them." Robotnik cackled.

Sonic zoomed past numerous scrap heaps until they reached the Roboticizer building. "That was easy." Sonic chuckled. "Too easy." Sally added. "They must know we're coming. This could be a trap." "Maybe you're right." Sonic agreed. "But maybe we'll make it easier with this!" Sonic took a Power Ring out of his backpack & the energy instantly surrounded him. Sally quickly grabbed onto Sonic & he zoomed into the building. As they expected, there was a full battalion of SwatBots. But that did not stop Sonic from zipping right through them with ease. Within a few seconds most of the SwatBots were already down with the few remaining SwatBots running after the hedgehog.

Robotnik rotated his chair to face Snively, who was already sweating with fear, thinking what Robotnik will do to him next since they failed to capture the hedgehog yet again. "Care to explain why the hedgehog dispatched that SwatBot battalion with such ease....Snively?" Robotnik asked, anger rising in his tone. "Well....sir." Snively started. "The hedgehog.....probably has another....power ring...." "SHUT UP!!" Robotnik roared, furious. "Deploy all SwatBot patrols to the Roboticizer now!! If the Freedom Fighters destroy that prototype design & steal the Power Stones, there will be grave consequences, especially for YOU!!" He finished by pointing to Snively, who was whimpering & cowering while demanding all SwatBots capture the Freedom Fighters.

Sonic & Sally finally reached the Roboticizer but a quick inspection shown that this is a new prototype. "Something of immense power must be powering this new prototype." Sally explained. "You mean these?" Sonic was smirking when he pointed to a generator with Power Stones inside. "Yes!" She ran over to them to try & open the generator with no success. "There is an easier way to open that." Sonic confidently spoke. He just pushed a button & the generator opened. "You're welcome, Sal." He chuckled. Sally was a little annoyed but was glad Sonic opened the generator. "Let's get these back to Knothole now." Sally ordered. Sonic nodded after planting a small but effective explosive at the Roboticizer. Sally grabbed a hold of Sonic & they zoomed out just before the Roboticizer was destroyed by the explosive.

When they got out, Rotor, Bunnie, Antoine, Tails, & Dulcy were waiting for them. "Mission successful, everyone." Sally announced, smiling. The group cheered for their victory. "Not quite." a dark & sinister voice interrupted their celebration. The group turned around to see a few SwatBot battalions surround them with Robotnik & Snively right behind them. "You may have won the battle by destroying my new experimental Roboticizer, but you lost the war. I still have the blueprints to make more & you'll be the first ones to be tested! Now hand over those Power Stones!" "You'll have to catch me first!" Sonic taunted then zooming around the battalions, causing them to fly away meters from them. Robotnik then growled with rage. "Snively! Grab that laser rifle!" Robotnik ordered.

With Robotnik & Snively grabbing the laser rifles, they pointed the guns to the group. "Now, hedgehog, you find yourself in a difficult situation." Robotnik hissed when Sonic stopped to see him & Snively pointing their laser rifles at Sally & the others. "Hand over the Power Stones & they might live to actually see the Roboticizer's reconstruction!" Sonic didn't know what to do. He could run away with the Power Stones & complete the mission but at the cost of sacrificing his friends. Or he could simply give back the Power Stones & save his friends & risk having the mission be for nothing. He pulled the Power Stones from his back pack & slowly started to move towards Robotnik. "That's it, hedgehog." Robotnik cackled. "Give my Power Stones back to me!" "Sonic! Don't!" Sally protested. Sonic then pulled the Power Ring from his backpack & zoomed in circles.

With Robotnik & Snively distracted, the Freedom Fighters then moved to try & get away. But Sonic accidentally put the two Power Stones together along with the Power Ring & then they flew out of his hands in the center of the circles that Sonic made. "Wha??" He managed to say when all of a sudden bursts of energy started crackling from the combination of the Power Ring & the Power Stones. The only thing that the group can do was watch as what appeared to be a bright goldish-white source of light appeared & started to pull them towards it. "Sonic! What's happening?!" Sally asked as she grabbed onto Sonic while they were being pulled in. "I dunno!" Sonic answered, using his speed to try & get away from it. "But I can't hold on any longer! We're going in!"

Sonic's words finished with "We're going iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn!!!" when he & Sally were pulled into the strange dimensional portal. Sonic's eyes then fluttered open some time later. He looked around to see that he was now in a strange environment where everything was reddish-brown colored & organic. "Where am I?" Sonic heard Sally say. "I was just about to ask the same thing." Sonic spoke as he helped Sally up. "Where are we??" She looked around to see a few pillars at the center with a strange horned creature with three individuals riding on its back. Then before they could react, strange machines then rolled out towards the creature & transformed into a crab-like structure, pointing their guns at them.

"What are those things?" Sonic asked. Meanwhile at the podium, a man around 80 years of age spotted Sonic & Sally. "Who are those two?" The old man asked. "I dunno, Count Dooku." The strange gray-skinned alien with a red suit answered. "But you better make sure those two will not make sure Senator Amidala survives!" "Patience, Vicory Gunray, she will die." Count Dooku assured Vicory Nute Gunray. "See?" Just as he finished, Nute Gunray saw more Droidekas roll towards Sonic & Sally. They got into their attack positions & surrounded them. "We're trapped!" Sally whimpered, holding on to Sonic. "I don't know what these are." Sonic shook his head, holding on to Sally. "But I get the feeling these things are far deadlier than five SwatBots."

Just when Sonic finished, Count Dooku heard a familiar sound ignite. He turned around & saw a purple blade pointed at the neck of his bounty hunter, Jango Fett. Count Dooku just smiled at the man who had the purple lightsaber blade. "Master Windu. How pleasant of you to join us." Mace Windu just looked at Count Dooku with contempt. "This party's over." He calmly spoke. A moment later, more lightsabers started igniting. The locals, termite-like humanoids called Geonosions, started fleeing the arena. "Brave but foolish, my old Jedi friend." Count Dooku smirked at Mace Windu. "You're impossibly outnumbered." Mace just scoffed at Dooku. "I don't think so." "We'll see." Count Dooku smirked, looking past Mace to see a few Super Battle Droids approaching. They fired at Mace but he easily deflected the shots. Jango then started spraying fire from his wrist flame-thrower, causing Mace to retreat to the arena, discarding his cloak.

Sonic & Sally saw more droids exit the arena with more than 200 Jedi coming at them deflecting the shots back at the droids & slicing them in half at the same time. "I've never seen anything like this before!" Sonic spoke while they looked in awe at the battle in front of them. "Hands up!" a few battle droids ordered, pointing their blasters at them. "Man you are some very ugly bots!" Sonic exclaimed. "Lemme see if you really are as tough as a SwatBot!" He zoomed around them in circles for a few seconds & zoomed right past them, causing them to fall. "Guess not." He chuckled. "What should we do now?" Sally just looked at the battle. "I dunno. I don't even know where we or where the others are." she answered. "I just hope they're alright."

Sonic looked & pointed at what appears to be someone but isn't a Jedi knocking over a few Super Battle Droids. "It's Bunnie!" Sally exclaimed with relief. "She's handling herself alright for now." Sonic exclaimed but decided to help her anyway. Sally grabbed onto him & they zoomed to assist Bunnie. "Y'all should learn how to treat a lady!" Bunnie exclaimed as she punched a Battle Droid to pieces. "Bunnie!" Sonic shouted as he & Sally approached her. "Sugah-Hog! I didn't expect you to be here as well!" Bunnie smiled as she was glad to see Sonic & Sally. "How many are there, Sally-girl?" "Hold on a sec." She grabbed a blaster rifle & started shooting at a few Battle Droids, then she got Nicole out. "Nicole, how many of these robots are reinforcing the others?" "Accessing...." Nicole started. "I'm not sure. I assume there is a factory somewhere close to us & at this very moment, more robots are coming out of the entrances."

"Time to put 'em outta business!" He then grabbed another Power Ring from his backpack. "Good thing Rotor made us that miniature Power Ring generator in case we need one pronto!" He muttered. "Juice time!" He then zoomed around the edges of the arena & managed to have the extra reinforcements either disabled or broken into pieces. Count Dooku, Jango Fett, & the rest of the group watched in awe at how quickly the hedgehog was moving. "Sir, we captured two other visitors." a Super Battle Droid announced. The other droids moved to the side to reveal Dr. Robotnik & Snively. "Let me go, you bucket of bolts!" Robotnik growled. Just then he noticed a cloud of dust forming around the arena. He noticed that something was moving at an incredible speed, causing a small cloud of dust to form. There was only one thing that can cause something like that.

"The hedgehog?! How did he get here??!!" Robotnik quickly moved to the podium to see that it was indeed Sonic causing the cloud. "I don't care who you are but I want that hedgehog destroyed NOW!!" "Dr. Robotnik, are you sure we are to ally with this man?" Snively asked. "SHUT UP!!" Robotnik roared at Snively, causing him to cower. "Rest assured your hedgehog friend will be destroyed as you requested." Count Dooku smiled & had Jango Fett fly out of the podium to confront the hedgehog. Sonic stopped when Jango landed right beside him. "Whoa, you are one mondo scary-looking freak." Sonic taunted. Jango just raised his pistol & shot at Sonic but Sonic zoomed out of the way just in time. "Whoa!" He said while dodging the laser bolt. "Who are you?" "I'm Jango Fett." Jango introduced himself. "And my boss wants you dead." He raised his blaster pistol to shoot Sonic but then the creature, without the three people riding on it's back, started charging at Jango. He jumped out of the way & shot the creature dead.

"Man this guy's tougher than ten SwatBots!" Sonic spoke to himself. Jango then turned to Sonic. "Say good-bye, hedgehog!" Jango said as he raised his blaster, aiming at Sonic's head. "Mondo problemo!" Sonic exclaimed. Just then Sonic turned to look past Jango & saw Mace Windu charging at him. Jango tried shooting at him, but Mace deflected the shots. With Jango distracted, Sonic knew this was his chance. "Looks like you won't be needing this now!" Sonic zoomed & took Jango's blaster pistol away with Jango completely puzzled. A half-second later, Mace slashed his lightsaber towards Jango's neck & Jango Fett was dead.

"You OK?" Mace asked. "Yeah, thanks. Name's Sonic but no time for talkin right now. We better juice!" They moved to the center of the group. Sally & Bunnie wasted no time on destroying many battle droids but despite Sonic's somewhat-successful attempt to stop the reinforcements, there were still more of them pushing them towards the center. "There's too many of them!" Sally shouted. "Don't give up, Sally-girl!" Bunnie shouted back, punching a droideka with her robotic arm. Just then they saw Rotor crawling down from a rope with Antoine still at the top. "Come on, Antoine!" Rotor shouted. Antoine just looked down, whimpering as usual. "Antoine, don't just stand there, just come down! Use the rope!" Antoine started protesting but Rotor cut him off. "ANTOINE JUST GET DOWN HERE!!"

Antoine started to slowly crawl down with the rope. He whimpered all the way until he slipped & started falling, screaming the rest of the way down. Rotor managed to catch him but dropped him a second later. "Antoine, you're really starting to get on my nerves! Now let's join up with Sonic & Sally!" He grabbed Antoine's arm & pulled him to where Sonic, Sally, & Bunnie are. "Rote! I'm glad to see ya!" Sonic sighed with relief as he started using Jango's blaster to shoot down some droids. "Where's Tails & Dulcy?" Rotor asked. They looked up when they saw Dulcy flying over head with Tails on her back. She started slipping when she landed but in the process of knocking away a bunch of droids.

She breathed in & started breathing fire. The fire melted more droids, giving the Jedi & the other Freedom Fighters some relief for the moment. Tails started flying towards Sonic. "Sonic! Aunt Sally!" He cheered when he landed & hugged both of them. "Tails you stay behind us! We'll cover you!" Tails started to protest but he went behind Sally & Bunnie while they started picking down droid after droid. But just when they seemed overwhelmed, the droids quit firing. Everyone looked around confused. Why did the droids quit firing?

"Master Windu!" The voice of Count Dooku bellowed throughout the arena. "You have fought well. Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order. Now it is finished. Surrender & your lives will be spared." "We will not be hostages to be bartered, Dooku!" Mace refused. "Then, I'm sorry, old friend...." Count Dooku shook his head. The battle droids then pointed their weapons at the group. Sally looked at Sonic, worried. He just looked back at her & looked back at the droids, ready for action. "Look!" a female voice that came from Senator Padme Amidala spoke. They looked up to see a few Republic Gunships flying down inside, instantly firing at the droids, destroying them. On one gunship, a short & old but wise & powerful Jedi Master named Yoda was looking at the battle below. "Around the survivors, a perimeter create." Yoda ordered to the white armored Republic Clone Troopers, who were clones of Jango Fett.

The Gunships bombarded the droids with heavy weaponry & landed in the middle to cover & pick up the surviving Jedi. The Clone Troopers got out of the Gunships to help the Jedi boarding the Gunships a lot easier. The Freedom Fighters saw an empty Gunship & started boarding it. "Dulcy, try getting Tails into one of those capital ships up there." Sally ordered. "I don't think you'll fit in these." "But Aunt Sally, I wanna go with you!" Tails protested. "Tails we can't risk you getting hurt or killed." Sally explained, with Tails looking down in disappointment. "But I promise you we will return safely." She kissed his forehead. "Dulcy get him to safety now." "OK!" Dulcy nodded & with Tails on her back, she flew up to one of the Republic Assault Ships nearby.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 - Battle of Geonosis

The Freedom Fighters' gunship was one of the last gunships to leave the Arena. Dulcy took Tails to the nearest Republic Assault Ship. "I sure hope we make it back to see him again." Rotor spoke while they followed Yoda's gunship. A moment after Rotor finished his sentence, a blaster bolt shot right past Sally's face, missing it by a meter. The Gunships then turned to where the Trade Federation & Techno Union starships were sitting. They also saw landed Republic Assault Ships deploying millions of Clone Troopers to confront the battle droids protecting the ships. They knew that they were going right into the middle of a battle far larger than any they encountered.

"Here we go!" Sally shouted as she & the others grabbed onto the railings inside the Gunship. Immediately the gunships fired at the Separatist forces & their ships. "Fire your rockets just above the fuel cells of that ship." Sonic ordered the Clone Pilot, pointing at a nearby Techno Union ship. The Clone Pilot, without question, fired a few rockets at the specified area on the ship, causing it to collapse on nearby Separatist droid forces. Just then they noticed a nearby gunship exploded from blaster fire from one of the Spider Walkers. "Pilot, land at the nearest Assembly Area now!" Sally ordered the Clone Pilot. "Yes, ma'am." the Clone Pilot accepted & landed the gunship where Master Yoda was.

Meanwhile inside the main Separatist spire, Count Dooku, Nute Gunray, Robotnik, & the other Separatist leaders were watching the battle on a hologram. "The Jedi has amassed a huge army!" Nute Gunray exclaimed. "That doesn't seem possible." Count Dooku shook his head in disbelief. "How can the Jedi have come up with an army so quickly?" "We must send all available droids into battle!" Nute suggested. "There are too many." Count Dooku refused. The Geonosion leader, Poggle the Lesser, said something but Robotnik didn't understood what he said. "Snively, what did he say?" "Sir, according to my translator, Poggle the Lesser has said that 'our communications have been jammed'." Snively answered. "Well find a way to get our communications back online NOW!!" Robotnik roared. "Yes, sir." Snively cowared.

Back on the battlefield, Sally & Yoda were in a conversation about the battle but mostly with her introducing herself & her friends, also where they came from & how they got here, along with Yoda explaining everything about the galaxy they're in now. "....But what would happen if Count Dooku escapes Geonosis?" Sally asked, finishing her sentence to Yoda. "Rally more star systems to his cause, he will." Yoda answered. "Master Yoda, all forward positions are advancing." The Clone Captain announced. "Very good." Yoda nodded. "Very good."

They noticed that the Trade Federation & the Techno Union ships were already taking off, evacuating. "Concentrate all your fire on the nearest starship." Yoda ordered the clones. "Yes sir." the Captain accepted & ordered the clones to use the Mobile Assault Cannons to take down the nearest Trade Federation Core Ship. Within moments, the Trade Federation starship targeted was damaged to the point where it was starting to fall until it crumbled to the ground, causing a shockwave made of dust.

Back at the Separatist spire, the Separatist leaders were now frustrated on what is happening on the hologram. "This is not looking good at all!" Nute Gunray grumbled. "We must get the starships back into space!" Nute's assistant added. They left with Poggle the Lesser now completely desperate to save the Separatist forces. "Poggle the Lesser is demanding that we must order a retreat, sir." Snively translated for Robotnik. "My Master will never allow the Republic to get away with this treachery." Count Dooku refused. "He also stated that he will send his warriors into the catacombs." Snively added, translating Poggle for Robotnik. He then was downloading the schematics of a planet-sized weapon into a datafile & gave it to Poggle. "He also said that they must not find the designs for the 'Ultimate Weapon'. If the Jedi find out what they're planning to build, we are all doomed, sir." "Robotnik & I will take the designs to Coruscant." Count Dooku explained. "They will be much safer there with my Master." Dooku then left with Robotnik & Snively following.

Back outside, the Jedi & the Republic forces were pushing back the Separatist forces, despite the Separatist Hailfire droids firing rockets to destroy a few AT-TE walkers & Republic Gunships. With the Republic war machines tearing the Separatist droid forces to billions of pieces, they had no choice but to start retreating. Back in the spire, Dooku had arranged a shuttle for Robotnik & Snively. They immediately left after Nute Gunray's shuttle left. Dooku got onto his speeder bike & left the hanger, followed by two Geonosion Fighters. Back on the battlefield, Sally got a message from Tails saying that the Clone Troopers accidentally mistook him for a Separatist & captured him. "Take another gunship & get to Dulcy & the Assault Ship." Sally ordered. "Sonic & I will try to find Dooku before he can escape."

The other Freedom Fighters nodded & got off to find another gunship to take them to where Tails & Dulcy were at a Republic Assault Ship. Sally & Sonic held on to the railings at the ceiling of the gunship as they flew around to find Dooku. Soon they saw a gunship being pursued by Geonosion Fighters. "That's Anakin & Obi-Wan's Gunship!" Sonic exclaimed, pointing at the gunship being fired upon by the fighters. Before either of them could say anything they saw two individuals dressed in white fall out. They immediately realized it was Senator Padme Amidala who fell out. Fortunately they also realized a Clone Trooper also fell & hopefully could call for help with the help of the Trooper."

We've got to save that Gunship before those fighters can tear it apart!" Sally exclaimed to Sonic. "Shoot down those fighters!" "We're out of rockets, ma'am." the Clone Pilot protested. "Well use whatever ordinance you got, then!" Sonic ordered. The Pilot used the lasers to try & shoot down the fighters without hitting the Gunship in front of them. They finally managed to shoot down one of the fighters but it was when Anakin & Obi-Wan jumped out of the ship & ran inside Dooku's hanger & just when the other gunship was shot down by the other fighter. However Sonic & Sally's gunship managed to shoot down the other fighter before it could escape.

"Hold on." Sonic spoke to Sally as he carried her & zoomed inside to catch up with Obi-Wan & Anakin, who just managed to find Count Dooku just preparing to leave. "You're gonna pay for all the Jedi you killed today, Dooku!" Anakin snarled at Dooku. "We'll take him together." Obi-Wan started. "Not quite, Kenobi." A dark, sinister voice echoed throughout the room before Obi-Wan could say another word. Sonic, Sally, & the two Jedi gasped as they saw Robotnik walk out of the shadows to Count Dooku's side. "Buttnik!" Sonic snarled as he saw Robotnik grinning. "What are you doing here?"

"Count Dooku has offered me a position in the Confederacy of Independent Systems." Robotnik answered. "But in order for me to join him, I will have to either destroy you....or test my new prototype Roboticizer on you. Snively, go to the Solar Sailer & prepare the ship for immediate takeoff." "Yes, sir." Snively bowed & walked inside to assist the droid pilot inside to prepare Dooku's Solar Sailor for takeoff. "Anakin, you go slowly on the left--." Obi-Wan whispered to Anakin but Anakin cut him off. "I'm taking them now!" He started charging at Dooku & Robotnik. "No, Anakin, no!!" Obi-Wan protested. "No!!" Robotnik grinned & walked towards Anakin. Anakin was thinking that Robotnik was actually letting Anakin kill him, but Robotnik had other plans. He stopped, waiting for Anakin to ready to make the killing blow, & then Robotnik activated the thrusters on his shoes & flew up, leaving Anakin completely bewildered. Before he could do anything else, however, Dooku unleashed some Force Lightning at him & caused Anakin to be thrown at a wall.

Sonic then zoomed around in circles to stop Dooku from harming Anakin any further & also caused Robotnik's thrusters on his shoes to malfunction, causing him to take a not-so-smooth landing. "Take that, RoButtnik!" Sonic yelled as Robotnik got up & glared at him. "You've proven time & time again to be extremely difficult to capture, hedgehog." Robotnik snarled. "But maybe I should test my Roboticizer on Skywalker here instead." He pointed at Anakin & summoned two SwatBots to try & put him in cuffs. But Obi-Wan charged forward & sliced the SwatBots in half before they could even get close to him. "Or maybe I should test my Roboticizer on you, Kenobi. I'm curious to know what effect it'll have on a Jedi." He cackled & Obi-Wan noticed even more SwatBots right behind him, pointing their blasters right at then Sonic zoomed right through the SwatBots, causing them to disable or fall apart. Dooku then sent Force Lightning at Sonic & it caused him to fly away, towards Sally. She tried to nurse him as he groaned in pain. "As you see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours, including you, hedgehog & your Highness." Dooku boasted. "Now back down." He sent more Force Lightning at Sally but Obi-Wan blocked it with his lightsaber before it could reach her. "I don't think so." Obi-Wan retorted. Dooku just pulled his lightsaber from his belt & ignited a blood red blade. Obi-Wan charged at him, slashing at his torso & left arm, but Dooku, being a fencer, blocked & parried away Obi-Wan's blade with ease. Obi-Wan then tried to slash at his legs but Dooku jumped out of the way. "Master Kenobi, you disappoint me." Count Dooku taunted. "Yoda holds you with such high extreme."

Robotnik then tried firing his laser from his finger at Sally but she dodged it. "No hedgehog to save you now. Eh, Princess?" Robotnik laughed. "We'll see about that." She said as she charged at Robotnik but he saw it coming. She tried to use her martial arts to kick & punch at him but he blocked each blow with ease. He then grabbed onto her & threw her back where Sonic was laying & recovering from Dooku's attack. "Is that the best you got, Princess?" Robotnik laughed. "You're the leader of the Freedom Fighters; I was expecting a rodent like you to be much tougher." "I'm a lot tougher than you think, lard mouth!" She shot back & sent a few punches at him that connected, causing Robotnik to fall back. He growled & tried to punch her but she back-flipped behind him & sent a kick to his back, causing him to fall on his stomach.

Dooku then spun his blade & Kenobi connected his blade with Dooku's. "Surely you can do better!" Dooku taunted with a grin. Kenobi surprised Dooku by pushing his blade away & retreating to make another attack. Around this time Sonic & Anakin were finally recovering & saw their friends fighting their enemies. Dooku & Obi-Wan engaged in a saber lock while Sally managed to kick Robotnik in the groin. Sonic was smiling since he noticed Sally was gaining the upper hand. But his smile disappeared when Robotnik caught Sally when she was doing a few flips midair & kicked her away, causing her to crash into a wall & fall to the ground. "Just another pathetic rodent!" Robotnik laughed. Dooku managed to stab at Obi-Wan's arm & then his leg, causing him to collapse & greet his teeth in pain.

Robotnik walked over to Sally, who was groaning in pain & struggling to get up. "Well, Princess, you put up a good fight but it wasn't good enough!" He hissed at her & cackled. "Roboticizing you is too good; I'll squash you like the bug you are now! Goodbye, Princess!" He raised his leg to step on her neck & kill her, but then a blue blur zoomed past Robotnik, causing him to loose his balance. Before he could fall, the same blue blur moved him in circles, having him twist & step away from Sally before he finally collapsed to the ground. "You little fool." Robotnik growled at Sonic, who was standing before him. "Takes one to know one, Buttnik." Sonic retorted & pulled a Power Ring from his backpack.

Dooku walked up to Obi-Wan & raised his saber to make the killing blow, but it never came. Anakin quickly leaped & used his lightsaber to block Dooku's blow. "Brave of you, boy." Dooku complimented Anakin. "But I would've thought you've learned your lesson." "I am a slow learner." Anakin explained as he pushed Dooku's blade away. Obi-Wan used the Force to retrieve his lightsaber & tossed it to Anakin just when he was parrying against Dooku at a very fast pace. With two sabers armed, he was sure he now had the upper hand. At least he did until Dooku sliced Anakin's green lightsaber in half. After destroying a power cable to fight in the dark, Anakin was starting to grow weary & then half of his right arm was cut off by Dooku. He was sent back to Obi-Wan. Dooku switched off his lightsaber & saw Sonic punching Robotnik countless times, causing Robotnik to use his robot arm to make a shield to block Sonic's blow, having Robotnik seize the opportunity & kick Sonic hard in the gut, sending him flying towards Sally.

Just when Robotnik & Dooku were resting to catch their breath, they noticed someone else was walking in. They both turned around to see the small but wise Jedi Master Yoda enter. "Master Yoda." Count Dooku spoke. "Count Dooku." Yoda snarled. "You have interfered with our affairs for the last time." Dooku spoke just when he used the Force to get a piece of a light & throw it at Yoda but Yoda threw it away with ease. Dooku tried again but Yoda threw it past like last time. Robotnik then tried firing a laser bolt at Yoda but Yoda used the Force to deflect it away, leaving Robotnik bewildered, stepping back into the shadows in caution. Dooku then tried getting pieces from the ceiling & throwing it down at Yoda, but Yoda caught the pieces & threw them aside with the Force.

"Powerful, you have become Dooku." Yoda complimented Dooku. "The dark side, I sense in you." "I have become more powerful than any Jedi." Dooku boasted, then shot Force Lightning at him. "Even you!" But Yoda caught the Force Lightning & sent it back at Dooku. He deflected it & shot more lightning at Yoda but he caught it. "Much to learn, you still have." "It is obvious that this contest cannot be decided by our knowledge of the Force." Count Dooku said, igniting his lightsaber. "But by our skills with a lightsaber." He got into position with Yoda igniting his lightsaber. Both jumped into the air & landed, with Yoda slashing & parrying at an incredible speed. Before Dooku could even try to get close to killing Yoda, he jumps out of the way quickly. Yoda then jumped on the Solar Sailor & jumps back to the ground, leaving Dooku now no longer gaining the upper hand. Dooku kept blocking until he & Yoda engaged in a saber lock. "Fought well, you have, my old Padawan." "This is just the beginning!"

Dooku protested & used the Force to cause a tower to start collapsing on Anakin & Obi-Wan. In order for Yoda to stop the tower, he had to let Dooku go. Robotnik & Dooku wasted no time getting inside the Solar Sailor & departing. Padme jumped from her gunship & she, along with the assisting Clone Troopers, tried without success to shoot the fleeing ship down. Back inside, Sonic helped Sally up. He was surprised that despite everything she didn't have any minor injuries, save for a few bruises. They walked over to Obi-Wan & Anakin & helped them up. Sally noticed that Anakin's arm was cut off & started demanding for medical assistance now. Padme rushed in & hugged Anakin, with her troops securing the area. Yoda pretty much sighed in sorrow.

Back on Coruscant, Dooku's Solar Sailor moved into the atmosphere & moved not to the city where everyone was moving, but to an area known as "the Works". The ship then moved to one particular building that looked abandoned. It landed inside with Dooku & Robotnik starting to walk out of the ship. There a black-cloaked Sith Lord named Darth Sidious approached. "The Force is with us, Master Sidious." Dooku bowed before Sidious. "Welcome home, Lord Tyranus." Sidious welcomed Dooku, who was also Darth Tyranus. "Dr. Ivo Robotnik at your service, Lord Sidious." Robotnik bowed, along with Snively. "You have done well." Sidious smirked at both of them. "I have good news for you, my Lord." Dooku announced. "The war has begun." "Excellent." Sidious smiled. "Even better news for you is that we have some new schematics for you, along with a way to acquire the slaves needed to build it." Robotnik grinned with Sidious. "Everything is going as planned." Sidious managed to cackle while the four walked away

Back at the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mace Windu were in the Council Chambers, looking outside, pondering about the recent events. "Do you believe what Count Dooku said about Sidious controlling the Senate?" Obi-Wan asked. "It doesn't feel right." "Joined the dark side, Dooku has." Yoda added. "Lies, deceit, creating mistrust are his ways now." "Nevertheless. We should keep a closer eye on the Senate." Mace suggested with Yoda agreeing. "Where is your apprentice?" "On his way to Naboo." Obi-Wan answered. "Escorting Senator Amidala with him. I have to admit, without the clones, there would not have been a victory." "Victory?" Yoda repeated. "Victory, you say? Master Obi-Wan, not victory. The shroud of the dark side has fallen. Begun, the Clone War has." Yoda was upset with the fact that war has now come to the galaxy.

Outside, millions of Clone Troopers started boarding numerous Republic Assault Ships along with numerous Gunships & AT-TE walkers. The Assault Ships took off to find & counter the Separatist threat. The Chancellor, Palpatine, & other Senators watched as the Republic forces moved from the shipyard & to the skies above. The Jedi were also boarding the ships to find Count Dooku & also begin their search for the second Sith Lord Darth Sidious, hoping to end the threat earlier than expected. But everyone knew that the war ending with a Republic victory will not come easily & without heavy losses.

On the planet of Naboo, at a beautiful lake retreat, Anakin Skywalker & Padme Amidala were being given wedding vows by a holy man with the protocol droid C-3PO, the astromech droid R2-D2, & the Freedom Fighters as the only witnesses. As the holy man declared Anakin & Padme "husband & wife", the Freedom Fighters & the droids applauded as Anakin & Padme shared their first kiss as husband & wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 - The Siege of Robotropolis Part I (Infiltration of Bakura)

Less than a month has passed since the Republic victory at Geonosis. Despite the short time, Jedi are already starting to fall to the dark side thanks to Count Dooku. But the Freedom Fighters have already won a few battles for the Republic. But for now, their concern is getting back home to their planet of Mobius. "Last thing I remember was that the Power Stones & a Power Ring came together to create this inter dimensional portal that lead us right here." Sonic explained to Master Yoda in the Jedi Council Chambers in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

"Hmmmm. Find the Power Stones, we must." Yoda suggested. "Know the locations, do you?" "I'm sorry, Master Yoda." Sally shook her head. "But we have no idea where they are. We don't even know if they still exist. Even if they do, who knows where they could be?" "Well I ain't sittin around to let the Seps & Buttnik find them!" Sonic argued. "With those Stones, they might be able to make some mondo big machine that could wipe us all out!" "Sonic's right." Tails agreed with Sonic. "What if the Separatists find those Power Stones before we do?"

"Then we better send a battalion of Clones to assist the Freedom Fighters to find these Power Stones immediately." Mace Windu answered. "He's right." Ki-Adi Mundi agreed. "The Separatists will easily destroy the Republic should they get their hands on those Power Stones." "It's settled then." Mace announced. "The Freedom Fighters will take a battalion of Clones to find the Power Stones. May the Force be with us all." The Freedom Fighters bowed & walked out of the Jedi Council Chambers. "We might need some Jedi to assist us." Sally suggested while they walked down the halls to the exit of the Temple. "Jedi? Who needs Jedi if you can juice like me?" Sonic boasted. "Sonic, you don't understand." Sally explained. "What if we run into Count Dooku? None of us can defeat him."

"My Princezz, you say we cannot defeat zis fu-el but what about ziz Jedi?" Antoine asked. "Well what if you & Sonic were trained in the ways of the Jedi, Sally?" Rotor asked. "Well according to Master Yoda, we are too old to begin the training." Sally answered. "Even if we are, what he called, 'Force Sensitive', I doubt they'll even take us for training. Training to become a Jedi takes years." "But how much harder it'll be for you & Sonic, Aunt Sally?" Tails asked. "I dunno." Sally sighed. "It's up to Master Yoda & the Council. In the meantime we need to find those Power Stones before Robotnik or Count Dooku does."

When they got out of the Temple, they saw a Republic Gunship nearby. They walked towards it & saw Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker. "What are you two doing here?" Sally asked. "The Council has assigned us to your mission, your Highness." Obi-Wan answered, bowing. "You're gonna need all the help you can get." Anakin added as the Freedom Fighters boarded the Gunship to the shipyard, where they saw numerous Republic Assault Ships, along with the new Republic Venator-class Star Destroyers. They walked off the gunship & boarded one of the Assault Ships & it took off to join their fleet.

"What are the reports?" Sally asked one of the Clone Commanders. "We've been receiving numerous energy reports from Dantooine & Rhen Var." The Commander answered. "Seems unlikely for these Power Stones to end up on those two places." Sally muttered to herself. "Nicole, see if you can analyze those high energy reports from those two planets." "Accessing, Sally." Nicole started. "The high energy levels are foreign to the people in this galaxy but very familiar to us." "Must be the Power Stones." Sonic nodded. "We might have to split up; we can recover the Power Stones faster."

"Splendid plan, Sonic." the voice of Sir Charles Hedgehog spoke. "Uncle Chuck?!" Sonic exclaimed, surprised to see his uncle, a mechanized anthropomorphic hedgehog approaching. "How did you....?" "Get here?" Uncle Chuck finished. "I don't know. All I remember is that I ended up somewhere on the plains of Geonosis when I saw numerous ships trying to get away while being shot at, then I saw this Clone Trooper along with Senator Amidala finding me & here I am." He points to Senator Padme Amidala, who was approaching & was somewhat standing close to Anakin. "I was brought before Master Yoda & I decided to help out. She & I requested that we accompany you on this mission.

"Charles, it could be dangerous." Sally protested. "All missions are dangerous." Uncle Chuck explained. "Besides this may be our only chance to bring us back home." Antoine started to shiver with fear but Bunnie just tried to calm him down. "Calm down, Suger-Twan." Bunnie explained. "We'll get those Power Stones. Don't worry." "I'm not sure." Antoine added, whimpering. The Freedom Fighters then split up to go on their ships to the locations of the Power Stones.

Sally & her team went to Dantooine while Sonic's went to Rhen Var. When Sonic's Assault Ship arrived at where the energy readings were coming from, he started pouting & groaning. "Aw man I hate the cold!" Sonic groaned. "Sugah-Hog, we won't be here any longer once we find that Powah Stone!" Bunnie explained. She noticed Antoine was shivering. "Antoine there's nothing scary here!" "I-I-I'm not af-f-fraid, Bunnie." Antoine explained. "I'm c-c-cold."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Let's go get that Power Stone." They proceeded until they noticed the energy readings got higher & higher until it couldn't get any higher. "I think we found it." Sonic grinned. He dug into the snow until he saw a bright light. He picked up the object, which was confirmed to be a Power Stone. "Oh mah stars." Bunnie gasped with delight. "I thought that these things were lost & we were gonna be stuck here forevah!" "Well it's not over yet." Obi-Wan reminded. "Let's get back to Sal on Dantooine!" Sonic suggested. Then the group ran back to their Assault Ship to rendezvous with Sally on Dantooine.

Sally's squad just managed to arrive on Dantooine. "Nicole, can you pick up where the energy readings are coming from?" She asked. "The energy readings are coming from what appears to be a cave to the southeast of what appears to be remains of a base." "Sounds like the ancient Jedi Enclave from a few thousand years ago." Anakin explained. They took a Republic Gunship to the cave. "I have a bad feeling about this." Sally whispered to herself. But they proceeded inside. Just then Padme heard something & started to walk back with her guard Captain Typho following her. "Where's Padme going?" Anakin asked. Sally was confused as to why a Senator would want to go outside. "Anakin let's just move on." Sally recommended. "She'll be alright." They proceeded inside to the crystal chamber. "Oh my gosh." Sally exclaimed. "It's beautiful." She looked around to see the beautiful crystals that she knew were ones usable for lightsabers. She took the time to take some crystals in case they needed them, with Anakin's permission of course.

They walked to the middle of the chamber & dug to find the other Power Stone. "Let's get outta here." She suggested. Just then they ran into Separatist Battle Droids, accompanied by SwatBots, which now had Separatist markings on them. "Surrender." one of the SwatBots demanded. But before anyone could say anything, Anakin sent a Force Push at the SwatBot, sending it back to the other droids. "Let's get outta here!!" Anakin yelled. They ran to another set of tunnels leading away from the crystal chamber. "Nicole, is there any shortcuts out of here?" Sally asked. "The main entrance seems to be the only way in or out." Nicole answered. "Great!" Sally shouted in frustration. They ran into a few more battle droids but Anakin sliced them in half with his lightsaber. Just then Sally gasped while thinking of two missing individuals. "Senator Amidala!!" They finally reached the exit & saw the Republic Gunship firing at the numerous droids but almost boarded the gunship when they heard a familiar voice behind them. "I wouldn't get on that gunship if I were you." Robotnik grinned as he approached them.

Sally glared at him. "If you're thinking of getting these Power Stones, think again!" "Oooh I'm shaking in my boots!" Robotnik laughed. "But there are droid snipers who have their sniper rifles pointed at you. You can't see them but they're here." "Your rocket shoes aren't going to save you now, Robotnik!" Anakin growled. "I'm sure of that, Skywalker." Robotnik cackled. "But I'm not here for you or your friends. Hand over the Power Stones or your Senator friend won't even live to see my victory." Robotnik showed two SwatBots holding Padme & Captain Typho hostage, with blasters pointed at their heads. "Also if you think we're trying to make a superweapon with these Power Stones, save your breath." Robotnik added. "I'm trying to help you, Princess; I made a Dimensional Transporter that'll allow us to return to Mobius....& to resume our personal conflicts. If you hand them over now, I will allow Amidala, along with you & your friends, to live & I'll even let you go. Don't think of fighting or you'll end up meeting these two hostages' fates." He grinned.

"I don't trust him." Sally whispered to herself. "But we don't have a choice; either way we lost. There is no other way." Sally just gave the Power Stones to one of the SwatBots & it gave Robotnik the Stones. "Yeessssss!" He hissed in triumph. "Thank you, Princess, for giving us the greatest Separatist victory the galaxy has ever seen. But I never actually said I was gonna let these two go." Anakin's eyes widened in shock & anger. "WHAT??!!" Anakin shouted, his hand moving to his lightsaber. "Don't even think of igniting that lightsaber, young one." Robotnik cackled. "I said I will let these two live but for the rest of you...." He just waved for the droids to point their blasters at them. "Snively, ready my ship." "Yes, sir." Snively accepted & rushed back to Robotnik's ship. "Goodbye, Princess." Robotnik cackled. Just when Robotnik was about to walk into his ship with Padme & Typho on board, he heard all-to familiar sounds. "What?! Republic Gunships??!!" He was shocked to see Sonic's Republic forces arrive.

"SwatBots! Destroy them all NOW!!" Robotnik ordered as he rushed into his ship & it quickly took off. The droid forces opened fire on the gunships, while Sally, Anakin, & the rest of their friends wasted no time to board the gunship. The Gunships opened fire on the droids, destroying them into many pieces. When they got back to the Republic Fleet above Dantooine, Sally rushed to Sonic & gave him a tight hug. "Thank you for saving us!" Sally exclaimed, giving Sonic a kiss on his cheek. "I dunno what I'd do without you." Sonic was blushing after she kissed him. "Well....it's a hero's job!" He chuckled. "What is the situation?" "Robotnik's got the Power Stones." Sally answered. "What??!!" Sonic shouted, angry. "I'll get that RoButtnik--." "He mentioned something about some 'Dimensional Transporter' that could get us home." Sally interrupted. "He's not looking to get us home." Sonic explained. "He's looking to have the Separatists conquer Mobius!" "Dooku must have made a deal with Robotnik about conquering your planet." Obi-Wan said. "Master, we don't even know where that base is!" Anakin protested. Anakin then went to a disabled SwatBot & tried a few things.

"What are you doing?" Sally asked. "Simple; just get into his memory banks & find whatever we can find." Anakin answered, tampering with the SwatBot's head. After a while they plugged into the memory banks & found a recording. "Why couldn't we do that back on Mobius?" Sonic asked. They watched as they saw some captured civilians already being roboticized by Robotnik on a planet all-too familiar. "Bakura!" Obi-Wan was the first to speak up. Then they saw a Weequay Jedi seem to capture more civilains. "Sora Bulq??" "You know him?" Bunnie asked. "He was a Jedi Master." Obi-Wan explained. "But I never knew Count Dooku would easily turn him. We'll have to go to Bakura & stop him!" The fleet moved into hyperspace, heading right for Bakura. But that didn't mean they weren't unexpected.

"Sora." Robotnik started to the now-Dark Jedi Sora Bulq. "Yes, Doctor?" Sora bowed. "Make sure the Jedi & the Freedom Fighters or any Republic fleet don't get in to this new device. I wanna give the Senator & her guard a tour of Robotropolis before they end up as WorkerBots." Robotnik smiled at Padme, who glared at him. "It will be done, sir." Sora bowed. "You betrayed the Jedi & now you're gonna get what's coming to you!" Padme growled at the former Jedi. "What could the Jedi ever possibly offer me?" Sora grinned. "Dooku is a Sith & the Sith offer true power. The dark side shall rule the galaxy. There is nothing that the Jedi can ever offer. The Sith shall forever rule the galaxy & the weak deserve their fate! Peace is a lie, there is only passion!" Padme growled when he said those words. "You'll regret you even joined Dooku, you ugly Kowakian monkey-lizard!" "Doctor, why not send her into the Void that you told me about?" Sora asked. "She is getting on my nerves." "Maybe I'll send YOU into the Void if you don't just stand there & guard the Transportal!" Robotnik yelled at Sora. "Once I get through this portal, make sure no one, with the exception of Count Dooku & the Separatist Council, get through." Sora nodded at Robotnik's orders, but not without being angered & annoyed.

Meanwhile the Republic fleet arrived at Bakura with Sally, Sonic, & the rest of the group looking out the window on the bridge. "Scanners show high energy readings coming from one specific facility on the surface." Nicole explained, even showing a hologram of the exact location. "Time to go down there & take on RoButtnik!" Sonic started & even started to go for the hanger but Sally stopped him. "No, Sonic. They're expecting us. We'll need some help to get to Robotropolis." Sally then got on the comlink to contact any Jedi nearby. "Mace Windu reporting. What have you found, Princess?" Mace asked. "We are at the planetary system of Bakura but we will need reinforcements since we have located a device called the Dimensional Transportal Robotnik built." Sally explained. "We'll need enough troops to take both Bakura & Robotropolis." "We'll be there as soon as we can." Mace nodded. "Master Yoda will be accompanying you shortly." The hologram of Mace Windu then disappeared.

Yoda's fleet arrived just a few minutes later. "Hurry up." Anakin spoke, growing impatient. "The longer we wait, the more likely we're letting Padme get roboticized!" "Patience, my young Padawan." Obi-Wan tried to calm Anakin down. "Master Yoda & Master Windu has just arrived. We can't go down there without a plan." "They're expecting us already!" Anakin argued. "I say we just go down there & take the facility!" "I'm with you on this one, Anakin!" Sonic agreed. "Boys, calm down for a minute!" Sally stopped both Sonic & Anakin. "Sorry, Sal, my limit is 30 seconds." Sonic reminded. "OK you boys calm down for 30 seconds then." Sally corrected herself. "Nicole is there a rear entrance into the facility?" "Accessing." Nicole started. "There is a rear entrance but will take an hour to reach into the main facility."

"Then I guess you were right, Sonic." Sally spoke to Sonic but got no reply. "Sonic? Anakin?" She & the others looked around for them but they disappeared. "Let's get to the hanger & capture that facilty." Sally & the others proceeded to the hanger to board the gunships. However, Sonic & Anakin reached the hanger first. Anakin got into his Jedi Starfighter with Sonic jumping in another one. "I hope I don't get in trouble for borrowing one of your fighters." Sonic spoke to Anakin. "Don't worry about it." Anakin chuckled. "We already have a good reason & you'd make a good Jedi." They flew out of the hanger just when Sally, Obi-Wan, & the rest of the Freedom Fighters entered. "I don't know what to do with that hedgehog." She sighed in frustration. "I dunno." Obi-Wan answered, shaking his head & walking to his Jedi Starfighter.

"Can you fly a fighter like this?" He asked Sally as he hopped into his Jedi fighter. "I've flown one of Robotnik's hovercrafts so this shouldn't be a problem." Sally answered, hopping in another Jedi fighter. She pressed a few buttons, with the engines igniting, & she grabbed onto the controls & the fighter zoomed off with incredible speed. "Whooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" She screamed as the fighter zoomed out, but she was actually enjoying it. She had wondered what it was like to go as fast as Sonic but now she was having the adrenaline rush Sonic always has. However she had no time to show off as she was shortly joined by Obi-Wan & several Republic Gunships. "There's no way to land without being detected." Obi-Wan spoke to Sally. "We're gonna have to distract them somehow."

Meanwhile up ahead, Sonic & Anakin landed their fighters at a platform & rushed out. But not with a few SwatBots approaching them. "Yo, Swat-heads!" Sonic taunted. "Looking for me?" They started shooting at Sonic, but thanks to his supersonic speed, he easily dodged the shots, zooming past them. Anakin followed, slicing up the SwatBots to pieces & deflecting their laser shots back at them. Not far behind, Sally noticed that Sonic & Anakin are making short work of the SwatBots guarding the facility. "I guess we already have our distraction." Sally chuckled to Obi-Wan. "Now's our chance. Everyone land & proceed into the facility!" When she finished, Sally landed her fighter & jumped out, pulling a blaster & shooting down a few SwatBots. Obi-Wan & the rest landed & proceeded to join Anakin & Sonic. "About time you guys showed up." Sonic shook his head, tapping his foot. "You guys had a head start." Obi-Wan explained. "But now is not the time for talking, now is the time to get into that facility!"

They moved forward, with Anakin & Obi-Wan deflecting the shots from the SwatBots while Sonic used his Buzz Saw to slice up some SwatBots & distract them while the Clone Troopers shot the rest. "Sally! Can you use Nicole to shut down the security systems?" Obi-Wan asked. "I can try but it'll take a while." She then noticed R2-D2 rolling up to join them. "Artoo, can you help assist Nicole in shutting down all security systems?" Artoo just beeped that most likely means "yes". Sally plugged in Nicole to the security hard drive with Artoo also plugging in. "The technology is foreign here, Sally." Nicole explained. "With R2-D2's help, we might be able to shut down the security in only a few moments." "Then might as well start now." Sally suggested. Nicole & Artoo then started working hard to try & find the main source to shut down the security. After a few moments they found it & ordered the computer to shut down all security systems, just when the SwatBots were coming out of the facility in large numbers. With the security systems shut down, the Freedom Fighters & the Jedi then wasted no time to get inside. "MOVE!" Obi-Wan shouted to the Clone Forces shooting down more SwatBots.

After finally making it inside, Sally had Nicole open up a hologram of the facility. "If we don't run into much trouble, we should reach the Dimensional Transportal in a few minutes." "Man, I can get there in a few seconds!" Sonic boasted. "No, Sonic." Sally stopped him. "It's too dangerous. Remember that Sora Bulq is waiting for us. There is no telling what he might do to you." "We don't have a choice, Sal." Sonic argued. "We might have him think that I came alone. But I won't face him by myself. Hold on, Anakin." Anakin grabbed onto Sonic's shoulders. "Juice time!" Sonic shouted & zoomed away from the group at full speed. Sally just held on until the wind Sonic caused died down. "Let's get to the Transportal before Sonic & Anakin get themselves killed." Sally suggested & they moved on.

When Sonic & Anakin reached the Transportal, they saw just who they were expecting: Sora Bulq. "Man that is one mondo ugly guy." Sonic frowned at the figure in front of them. "I've been expecting you, Jedi & hedgehog." Sora smiled from his hood & pulled it back. "But I assure you, you won't walk out of here alive. I'll destroy you both, starting with you first, hedgehog!" He finished by igniting his lightsaber, the blue blade glowing in the room. "Be careful, Sonic." Anakin whispered to Sonic. "No prob." Sonic winked as he zoomed towards Sora. He swung his lightsaber towards the speeding hedgehog but Sonic jumped out of the way just in time to send a flying kick towards Sora's face. He grunted as he fell to the floor. "Yo, Sora Butt!" Sonic taunted. "You call that a try? That was a weak try. Very weak. C'mon! Gimme your best shot!" Sora growled & retrieved his lightsaber & tried to stab at Sonic's stomach but he jumped, landed on Sora's head, & gave a kick to his back.

"I hate that hedgehog!" Sora growled in hatred & rage as he glared at Sonic. "You're starting to sound just like RoButtnik." Sonic taunted. But then Sora used a Force Choke on Sonic. He gasped for air as he started to float off of the ground. "You're fast, little hedgehog." Sora taunted as he approached Sonic. "But not fast enough to experience the power of the dark side!" But Sora's attempt to slash Sonic with his lightsaber was blocked by Anakin. He sent a punch at Sora's face. "Dark side? Not impressed!" Anakin shook his head. "I'll have your head for interrupting me killing the hedgehog, Skywalker!" Sora growled, igniting a short lightsaber with a short blade. He parried against Anakin but he blocked each blow with ease. Sonic, finally catching his breath, pulled out a Power Ring & zoomed around Sora in circles. "Not if I make yours dizzy, Sora Butt!" Sonic taunted as he continued to zoom around in circles around Sora, causing him to be a little dizzy. He fell to the ground, just when Obi-Wan, Sally, & the rest of the Freedom Fighters & Clone Troopers arrived.

"You're under arrest, Sora." Obi-Wan announced. Sora just glared at him & sent a Force Push at the group, causing them to crash into walls. Sonic tried to zoom after Sora but a few more SwatBots blocked his path. "So you wanna play, huh?" Sonic taunted the SwatBots. "Surrender." one of the SwatBots ordered. "I'd love to stay & chat but I gotta juice!" He finished & zoomed right through the SwatBots, causing them to fall. Sonic reached Sora but it was too late; Sora had already gotten away by one of Robotnik's hovercrafts. Sonic cursed to himself & zoomed to meet up with Sally at the Transportal. "Sorry I'm late, but Sora Butt got away." Sonic explained. "At least we can now--." Sally started but she looked around. "Where's Anakin?" "I dunno. He was right here." Sonic answered, but then his eyes widened when he & the others looked at the Dimensional Transportal....


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 - Siege of Robotropolis (Battle of Mobius)

In the city of Robotropolis, Anakin Skywalker looks around to see where Padme was taken. He sees a bunch of SwatBots guard a particular building that was round but not really tall, & also really close to Robotnik's head quarters. He then sensed Padme's presence inside that particular building but not before allowing himself to be detected & slicing up the SwatBots. With the SwatBots guarding the entrance out of commission, there was no stopping Anakin from running inside the Roboticizer chamber.

"Let me go!!" Padme grunted & squealed as the SwatBots carried her to the Roboticizer. Robotnik just sat in his chair, smiling. "I'm sorry this had to end this way, Senator." Robotnik apologized. "But your failure to save the Galactic Republic has placed you in this tragic situation. Put her & her guard in the Roboticizer." The SwatBots just dropped Padme & Captain Typho into where the tubes started to close. "Sir, we just received a report of our SwatBot guards being destroyed by an intruder." Snively announced. "Impossible!!" Robotnik slammed his fists on the sides of his chair. "How did he get here??!! No matter, send all available SwatBot units to the Roboticizer chamber immediately!!" "Yes, sir." Snively accepted.

Anakin had reached the tunnels leading to one of the Roboticizer chambers, but didn't stop & kept going, heading down the middle tunnel. He ignited his lightsaber & sliced incoming SwatBots in half & Force Pushed a few more away. He saw Padme in the Roboticizer & couldn't even bare what that machine would turn her into. He then glared at Snively, who was cowering when Anakin grabbed his shirt & brought him to eye height. "Release Padme NOW!!" He roared at Snively. Snively's face went from terrified to an evil smile, leaving Anakin confused. "Surrender." The SwatBot ordered. Anakin turned around to see battalions of SwatBots surrounding him, pointing their wrist laser weapons at him. He just let Snively go & raised his hands in surrender. "I assume you won't be needing this anymore, Skywalker!" Snively cackled as he took Anakin's lightsaber.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Sally, the Freedom Fighters, the Clone Troopers, & the Jedi were flying out of the portal from Republic Gunships with more & more Clone Troopers pouring out. "Nicole, how many SwatBots are there guarding the Roboticizer chamber?" Sally asked. "Accessing." Nicole started. "Previously there were only a few SwatBots, now there are a few battalions, along with hovercraft units nearby." "Prepared for our arrival, Robotnik has." Yoda spoke. "No I'm guessin that Anakin reached the Roboticizer chamber first & he was just outnumbered." Sonic shook his head. "How many are inside? Not including SwatBots?" "Accessing, Sonic." Nicole started. "There are four humans inside. One is less than 4 feet tall, the others are above 4 feet & are currently in the Roboticizers." "We have to save Anakin & the others before they can be roboticized!" Sally exclaimed.

"Why can't I just--?" Sonic started but Sally covered his mouth. "No! It's too dangerous for you, even with a Power Ring. We'll have no choice but to use the Republic Forces to distract the SwatBots so it'll be easier for us to get inside. Sonic, you're coming with me. Masters Yoda & Windu, do you think you can hold off the SwatBots until we save Anakin, Padme, & Captain Typho?" "A problem, it should not be." Yoda answered. Sally then nodded & turned to the Clone Pilot. "Pilot, fire it will on those SwatBot battalions & spread the word in case hovercrafts arrive." Sally ordered. "Yes, ma'am." The Pilot accepted & opened fire on the SwatBots.

With the SwatBots being torn to pieces, they began firing back but the Clones were now on the ground firing on the other SwatBots. Back in Robotnik's head quarters, he felt a small rumble coming from outside. "Snively, what is going on out there?!" Robotnik asked. "It appears that the city is under attack by Republic forces, sir." Snively answered. "WHAT??!!" Robotnik roared with rage. "HOW DID THEY GET HERE??!! I told Sora Bulq to GUARD THAT TRANSPORTER!! If I don't find him first, he will be the next one to be sent into the Void! Roboticize them NOW!!" "Yes, sir!" Snively cowered & quickly moved to pull the lever to the Roboticizer.

"Now's our chance!" Sonic exclaimed. "Hold tight, Sal!" He pulled out a Power Ring & zoomed from the gunship directly into the Roboticizer chamber. Mace Windu & Yoda were making short work of the SwatBots when they both sent powerful Force Waves back at the battalions of SwatBots. When some were returning, Mace & Yoda ignited their lightsabers. "Attack!" Mace ordered & the Clones instantly fired on the SwatBots while Yoda & Mace sliced up the SwatBots. Snively finally reached the lever & was ready to pull. Anakin looked back at Padme, shedding tears. "I love you." He mouthed to her, knowing that they were about to become mindless robots that will forever work in Robotnik's factories. But just in a flash Snively was knocked back from the lever & the tubes went up. Anakin & Padme were relieved to see Sonic & Sally make short work of the SwatBots, which most of them were destroyed during Sonic's "grand entrance".

"Don't even think of pushing that alarm button, Snively!" Sally warned, grabbing Anakin's lightsaber & holding the emitter an inch from Snively's head. He whimpered & moved his hand away. "Anakin!" She yelled as she tossed him his lightsaber. Snively saw his chance & decided to make a run for it by crawling in the maintenance tunnels. When he quickly found a way out, he ran towards Robotnik's headquarters. "Oh, Ani, I thought we were lost!" Padme smiled as she hugged Anakin & kissed him. "I thought so to!" Anakin smiled back. "I don't know what I'd do if you ever turned into a droid." "We better get outta here & help Master Yoda!" Sonic suggested. "Hang on everyone." Anakin, Sally, Padme, & Typho held on as Sonic got out his Power Ring. "Juice time!" He quickly zoomed out of the Roboticizer chamber to see that the battle was heating up. "Looks like this is our chance to finally take back the city & rout out RoButtnik!" Sonic spoke to Sally. "You're right." Sally agreed. "This might be our only chance. Padme, Captain, get to one of those gunships; they'll take you to safety." Padme & Typho nodded & wasted no time on boarding one of the Gunships.

Anakin opened his mouth to protest but Sally cut him off. "They'll be fine." Obi-Wan approached. "Are you alright, Anakin?" He asked. "Yeah I'm fine, Master." Anakin answered nodding. "What is your next plan, your Highness?" "We'll have to get into Robotnik's head quarters & end this." The rest of the Freedom Fighters finally joined up & they all ran inside Robotnik's head quarters. Meanwhile, inside, Snively was approaching but was whimpering. "Snively." Robotnik started. "Yes, sir?" Snively squealed. "Why are you not in the Roboticizer chamber?" "I-I-I'm sorry to say this, sir, b-b-but the hedgehog has--." "The hedgehog??!!" Robotnik roared, turning his chair around to see Snively, who was cowering. "What about our main forces?" Before Snively could say anything, they just got a report that the SwatBot factories were now shut down by Clone Troopers.

"WHAT??!!" Robotnik looked at the screens viewing the battle outside. "NOOOOO!!!" He banged his fists at the side of his chair. Snively ran over to the console as soon as they got another report. "Sir, we just received word that the hedgehog, accompanied by the Princess, Kenobi, Skywalker, & the Freedom Fighters has just infiltrated this building & are heading this way now." Robotnik growled in rage. "The city is lost!! There's no way we can win this battle!! We have to evacuate now!! Order a retreat!!" "But, sir, where would we--?" Snively started to protest but whimpered & cowered by Robotnik. "JUST DO IT, SNIVELY!!" "Yes, sir." Snively accepted & gave the signal for all SwatBot units to retreat, knowing that the Separatists have lost Mobius to the Freedom Fighters & the Republic.

"We have to evacuate now!!" Robotnik panicked, heading right for his hovercraft. Snively jumped inside just when the door is closing. Snively tried as fast as he could to warm up the engines. Sonic, Sally, the other Freedom Fighters, & the two Jedi just made it in when they saw Robotnik's hovercraft start to take off. "He's trying to escape!!" Sally shouted, pointing at the hovercraft. "Get him now!!" The Jedi ran to the hovercraft but it was too late; it already took off & was already disappearing into the portal to the other galaxy. "He got away again!" Sally sighed in frustration. "Our one chance to finally defeat him & we....!" "Don't worry, Sal, we'll defeat him." Sonic assured. "But look on the bright side: we finally routed him on Mobius & we finally took back the city."

Sally smiled at him. "I guess your right." She planted a kiss on his cheek, leaving Sonic blushing. "Now how do we deactivate all the SwatBots here?" Sonic asked. "I don't know." Sally answered. "I can try it but we might need Artoo. With the SwatBot factories pretty much out of commission there won't be anymore SwatBots giving us trouble." She started to try a few things on the computer. "There's nothing I can do from here." Just then she looked up to see the Clone Troopers finally celebrating. "What's going on?" Bunnie asked. "The Clones finally have destroyed the last of the SwatBots." Sally answered, smiling. "The day is ours. We are victorious!" Everyone started celebrating & cheering inside the room. Sonic & Sally hugged each other.

"This whole mission couldn't have been done without you, Sonic Hedgehog." Sally smiled at Sonic. He blushed & looked into her eyes while she looked into his. A moment later she moved forward until her lips met Sonic's. Sonic was a little surprised by Sally's kiss but he kissed her back. He held her close as he kissed the woman that he loved for years. When their lips parted, they saw Master Yoda & Mace Windu enter. "Victorious, the Republic is in this battle." Yoda smiled at Sally. "We couldn't have done it without your help, Master Yoda." Sally thanked Yoda. "Thank you. We are now in your debt." "Hey, Sal." Sonic started, walking up to her. "I know we have a lot to do on the rebuilding of Mobotropolis, but what about us training to be Jedi?"

Sally was stunned & surprised by Sonic's question. "Us? Jedi? I-I'm not sure, Sonic. We do have a lot to do on rebuilding the city. That includes finding my father." Tails then ran in & hugged Sally. "Aunt Sally! We did it! We finally defeated Robotnik!" "I know, Tails." Sally smiled. "But he escaped into the other galaxy. We'll need to stop him there as well." "Your Highness." Yoda started. "The road to become a Jedi, difficult it is. Should you succeed, a hard life, it is. You sure you & Sonic want to train in the ways of the Jedi?" She looked back at Sonic. "Well?" She asked. "Well I've always wanted to become a Jedi since I saw you guys doing mondo damage to the SwatBot armies. But it's up to Sal."

She looked back at Master Yoda. "I accept." "Step forward, Princess Sally & Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic & Sally kneeled before Master Yoda. "From this day forth, known as Padawan Acorn & Padawan Hedgehog, you will." They smiled as they rose. "Thank you, Master." Sally smiled at Yoda. "Start immediately, your training will." Just then, they heard something on the computer. "We're getting strange reports of some dimensional warp forming somewhere to the west of the city." Mace announced. "It some dimensional portal!" Sally explained, but then gasped as she looked at Robotnik's records. "When Sonic & I were kids, my father was placed into that portal, known as the Void, by Robotnik! We will have to rescue him!" "And we will, Sal." Sonic nodded to her, squeezing her hand with Sally smiling at him & hugging him again before she kissed him again.

Meanwhile, Robotnik's hovercraft has just made it through the Dimensional Transportal to Bakura. There was Count Dooku & the Separatist Council. "What happened, Dr. Robotnik?" Count Dooku asked. "We have just lost Robotropolis & Mobius to those pathetic Freedom Fighters!!" Robotnik growled. "All I had was taken from me!" "But, sir, we still have the Confederacy of Independent Systems on our side--." Snively started but Robotnik roared at him. "SHUT UP, SNIVELY!! I need your help, Count Dooku; I want to retake Robotropolis!"

"Rest assured, Robotnik that Mobius will be back in your hands." Count Dooku nodded. "The Republic is very protective of it & retaking it will be very difficult. But I know someone who might be willing to make a plan that might allow us to retake Robotropolis right underneath the Republic's nose." Count Dooku stepped aside to reveal someone that looked like a droid but his eyes clearly he isn't. Robotnik smiled at the strange white cyborg with a dark gray cape approaching. Behind him were two droids armed with staffs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 - First Battle of Rhen Var

Sonic zooms around the newly christened Mobotropolis, checking out the reconstruction efforts. He smiled when he saw the progress. He then zoomed to the Castle of Acorn, formally Robotnik's head quarters. When he went inside, he saw Sally surrounded by training remotes firing stun shots at her but she was deflecting them with ease, twirling her lightsaber with incredible speed. Despite the fact that they were training to be Jedi for just a short time now, Sonic & Sally were showing remarkable progress. Sonic smiled at Sally who was twirling her lightsaber almost as fast as Sonic's; she was surrounded by a blue glow from her lightsaber. She stopped her training & deactivated her lightsaber when she saw Sonic approaching.

"Sonic!" she greeted, smiling at him. "How are the reconstruction efforts?" "So far so good." Sonic answered with a wink. Even though Jedi were not allowed to love, her duty as a princess along with their bond that was created back when they were younger was an exception. "How is training going?" Sonic asked. "Pretty good." Sally answered. "Today was a workout." "You call 'that' a workout?" Sonic chuckled. "Lemme show you what a hedgehog can do." He ignited his lightsaber with all the remotes activating & started firing the stun shots at Sonic. He twirled his green blade around him in a stationary position like Sally moments earlier, & was blocking all of the stun shots with ease. "Come on, remotes, I'm not even working up a sweat here!" Sonic taunted.

Soon Sonic increased his speed & none of the remotes could possibly hit Sonic. He deactivated his lightsaber, placed it on his belt, & bowed to the "crowd". "Thank you. Thank you." Sonic bowed. "How was that?" Sally just smirked at him. "You're not supposed to show off but that was great." Sonic just bowed but in a polite way towards her. "Thank you." Just then a bronze protocol droid, C-3PO, & a blue & white astromech droid, R2-D2, approached them. "Mistress Acorn, Master Sonic!" C-3PO spoke when he approached. "What is it, Threepio?" Sally asked. "We have an urgent message from Master Kenobi." C-3PO answered. "It's in Artoo right now. Play the message, Artoo!" R2-D2 started to show a hologram of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Sonic! Sally!" Obi-Wan started. "We have just found out that the Separatists are sending a huge army to Rhen Var. There is no way we can hold out against their firepower! We'll need to evacuate the planet but in order to do so, we'll need you two to bring reinforcements to make evacuation a lot easier. I have the Dimensional Transportal already online & it is ready for you to open the portal to Rhen Var." The hologram then disappeared. "You thinking what I'm thinking, Sal?" Sonic asked, turning to Sally. "Yes." Sally nodded. "But you heard Master Kenobi; we'll need some reinforcements before we assist him on Rhen Var." "Right." Sonic nodded & moved to the computer. "Troops, take a few gunships & follow me into the Dimensional Transportal." Sonic ordered the Clones. Ever since the Battle of Mobius, the Freedom Fighters has studied on how to make numerous portals to allow very short trips in case they are needed immediately. Despite their small size they can allow large capital ships to Obi-Wan's galaxy & vice versa.

The Clones then readied some Republic Gunships & moved to the Castle of Acorn. Sonic carried the Dimensional Transportal & opened the portal to Rhen Var. Sonic carried Sally to board a gunship just when they were going to the frigid world of Rhen Var, right at where the Republic base is. "Man it's freezing here!" Sonic whined. "Why can't we go somewhere warm for once?" "We don't have enough time, Sonic!" Sally explained, frowning at Sonic. "We'll have to assist Obi-Wan & Anakin in the evacuation." She then saw Anakin's gunship leave the base. "Pilot, follow Anakin's gunship!" "Yes, ma'am." the Pilot accepted. Instantly Sonic & Sally's gunship moved to assist Anakin in case he needed help.

Within seconds, Anakin's gunship landed at the outpost & picked up the Clone Troopers needed to be taken back to the base. Sonic & Sally's gunship followed as they returned to the base. But then they spotted a few Droid Starfighters approaching. "Shoot them down!" Sally ordered to the Clone Pilot. The Clone Pilot wasted no time shooting down the Droid Starfighters. Only one remained & started to fire at Anakin's gunship. "Not again!" Sonic groaned, the memory of a gunship carrying Anakin & Obi-Wan still very fresh in his memory. Sonic decided to try to somehow help Anakin. "Sonic! What are you doing?" Sally asked. "I'm gonna try to get on that Droid Starfighter & destroy it before it takes down Anakin's gunship!" Sonic answered. "No you're not!" Sally protested. "I'm going with you!"

Sonic refused. "No. I'm going alone. The Republic needs you." "Sonic I--." Sally started to protest but before she could answer, Sonic Force-Jumped to the Droid Starfighter, barely hanging on. He slowly crawled on the Droid Starfighter's "head" & ignited his lightsaber. He stabbed into the head & used his lightsaber to try & destroy the wires & circuitry inside of the droid. Finally the Droid Starfighter's power was lost & it started to fall to the ground. Sonic barely had time to Force Jump back to Sally's gunship. He slowly crawled back inside, grabbing Sally's hand & finally getting into the gunship. "That was crazy, Sonic Hedgehog!!" Sally yelled, glaring at him. "Relax, I'm here & alive." Sonic sarcastically replied just when Anakin landed his gunship to drop off the troops before taking off to help defend a Republic Troop convoy nearby from attack.

"Hold on!" Sonic exclaimed as he & Sally held on to the gunship railings inside. Their gunship joined Anakin on destroying numerous Separatist ground forces & transports while making sure all the convoy transports reach the base unharmed. "Droid Starfighters heading right for us!!" Sally exclaimed, pointing to the right of their gunship. "Stand back!!" Sonic ordered, igniting his lightsaber. "No!" Sally protested & barely managed to deflect a few of the Droid Starfighters' lasers. Sonic just Force Pushed them away, causing them to fly to the ground, exploding on impact. Just when the Droid Starfighters were destroyed, the convoy just reached the base with minimal damage. They then realized they have to go to a Jedi Sanctuary & pick up a few Jedi before the evacuation.

Just when they got there, the outpost was nearly overrun but with the gunships' firepower, the Separatist forces were quickly destroyed. Anakin's gunship picked up the Jedi & the two gunships quickly flew over to the base. "Anakin, the base is under heavy attack!" Obi-Wan yelled on the comm. "Need assistance!" "Not much time left!" Sally started to worry. "We'll make it, Sal." Sonic assured Sally. They barely managed to reach the base just in time as Trade Federation Dropships started deploying numerous reinforcements. "The first transport is away!" Obi-Wan announced on the comm as the first gunship carrying a transport took off. Sonic & Sally's gunship worked on destroying the Separatist forces on the Southern side of the base while Anakin's gunship took care of the Northern part.

"The second transport is away!" Obi-Wan announced on the comm. "Sal, look!" Sonic exclaimed, pointing at the Separatist forces that were moving away from them quickly. "Oh my gosh!" Sally gasped. "They're moving to destroy Obi-Wan's transport! Pilot, get to the northern side of the base right now!! We need to stop them from killing Obi-Wan!" The Pilot increased the speed of the gunship just at the last second, assisting Anakin as they continued assaulting the Separatist forces, defending Obi-Wan's ship. "What is taking them so long?!" Sonic shouted, impatiently tapping his foot. "I was about to tell you to be patient for just another minute, Sonic." Sally started. "But for once I'm agreeing with you; what is taking them so long?!" Just when they are overwhelmed to a point where the transport cannot be defended by the heavy bombardment from ground & air forces from the Separatist ships, the final transport carrying Obi-Wan finally took off.

"Let's get out of here." Obi-Wan spoke on the comm. "Finally!" Sonic exclaimed while Sally sighed with relief. "We'll have to inform the Council that Rhen Var has fallen. They'll know what to do." Sonic & Sally could only watch helplessly as the Separatist forces destroyed the remains of the Republic base. Meanwhile Robotnik's hovercraft landed at the remains of a platform just after the bombardment ended. Count Dooku joined them in his Solar Sailor. "We are victorious, Count Dooku!" Robotnik announced just when he walked out, meeting Count Dooku. "Good." Count Dooku grinned. "I'm going to explore the tomb. Robotnik, you know what to do." "Yes, Dooku." Robotnik nodded, then turned to Snively. "Snively, begin construction on the droid & SwatBot factories immediately." "Yes, sir!" Snively sneered as Count Dooku walked away. "The Republic was ignorant on thinking this planet was unimportant to them. They were wrong." Robotnik's laugh echoed throughout the frigid air across the remains of the Republic base.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 - Assault on Raxus Prime

Some time after the Freedom Fighters & the Jedi boarded a space station platform near Coruscant, Sally was called with the Council to discuss the next mission while Sonic, Tails, & Uncle Chuck waited in another room watching podracing on the Holonet. "They call this 'podracing'?" Sonic asked, not pleased with the pods racing by the cameras. "I can easily beat all those juicin' backwards with my eyes closed!" "Yeah!" Tails agreed. "Uncle Chuck, how did you get your free will back so quickly?" "Well I dunno." Uncle Chuck answered. "I was working on something when I noticed there was this strange vortex. When I got near it, the energy readings somehow got my senses back & here I am. Very hard to explain."

Just then Sally walked in the room. "Sonic, we got a new mission from the Council." "What is it?" Sonic asked. "What is RoButtnik up to this time?" "Well it's actually Count Dooku." Sally answered. "We are to go to Raxus Prime to see what are the Separatists doing there." "I heard that place is just like Robotropolis only as a whole planet." Sonic frowned. "Just a junk planet. What could they possibly get besides a load of oil?" "Nicole, can you get all the reports of all Separatist activity at Raxus Prime?" Sally asked Nicole. "Certainly, Sally." Nicole answered. She then uploaded a hologram list of all the recent activity at Raxus Prime. "Doesn't sound like drilling for oil to me." Uncle Chuck spoke. "Sounds like they're trying to dig for something but what we'll have to find out once we get there.

After a Republic fleet arrived at Raxus Prime, Sonic, Obi-Wan, Anakin, & Sally decided to go ahead first to scout the planet to keep the element of surprise. Sonic looked around the while flying around in his Jedi Starfighter. "All this junk & debris is scrambling our sensors." Anakin spoke to Obi-Wan. They landed & jumped on a few speeder bikes. "Ewwww. I smell RoButtnik!" Sonic growled, holding his nose. "What could the Separatists be doing out here?" Anakin asked as they sped around on their speeder bikes. "I dunno." Obi-Wan answered. "But I'm sure they're going to great lanes to make sure we don't find out." They stopped when they heard the sounds of STAPs approaching. There were a few STAPs ridden by battle droids while the rest were being piloted by SwatBots. "Intruders!" One of the battle droids announced. "Report back to base!" "Anakin, we can't let them get away!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, pointing at the STAPs. "If they get back to their base, we'll lose the element of surprise!"

"We'll take these guys!" Sally announced, speeding away on her speeder bike at full speed. "We'll handle these bot brains!" Sonic exclaimed as he & Obi-Wan zoomed away, pursuing the other STAPs. Obi-Wan managed to shoot down the first one while Sonic managed to quickly catch up to the second one & shot it down quickly. As they pursued at full throttle, they saw the STAPs increasing in speed. "We'll never catch them in time!" Obi-Wan shouted. "Don't count on it!" Sonic refused, pulling out a Power Ring. Once he held it, he zoomed off of the speeder bike & caught up to the STAPs far faster than any speeder bike can move. He was ahead of the remaining STAPs & they tried firing at him. "Nice try, SwatButt!" Sonic chuckled. "Let's see you try this!" He then moved to create a tornado in front of them & they spun out of control. The STAPs zoomed out in all directions, exploding on impact.

"That takes care of the 'bots." Sonic said. "Now to get back to Obi-Wan! Juice time!" He zoomed & found Obi-Wan standing at a junk pile & looking through a hole. "Master, Sally & I took out the remaining STAPs before they could return to the base." Anakin announced as he & Sally approached Obi-Wan. "Good job." Obi-Wan smiled. "I found some kind of an excavation site. Whatever they're digging up, we can't allow them to get it." "Maybe we can contact Uncle Chuck to see if we can find what they're looking for?" Sally asked. "We'll need to assemble an assault force as well." Sonic added. They then ran off to the rendezvous point via gunships.

"Yo, Sal, check it out!" Sonic pointed at Nicole's holo. "I see it." Sally nodded. "Three convoys are moving to the excavation site." "Why can't we just take them out?!" Sonic asked. "I'm with Sonic on this one." Anakin agreed. "Patience." Obi-Wan suggested. "We'll have to wait until more reinforcements arrive." "Alright." Sonic sighed. "Patience is up!" Sally sighed, rolling her eyes when four TX-130 Saber-class fighter tanks finally landed. "About time!" Anakin added while the four Jedi got into their fighter tanks & zoomed ahead. "I'm picking up the remains of a starship just ahead that might make a good ambush point." Nicole explained. "Then let's juice!" Sonic ordered, taking out a satellite dish just ahead. Taking out the enemies nearby was easy, too easy for Sonic. "OK, let's stay put & wait for the first convoy to arrive." Anakin suggested. They waited & waited while the first convoy to arrive. "C'mon, convoy." Sonic impatiently waited. "What are you tryin' to do? Bore us to death?"

Just then the first convoy just started to pass them. "They have no idea we're here! We can strike now!" Anakin exclaimed. Just instantly, the four fighter tanks, accompanied with a few more controlled by Clone Troopers, began bombarding on the convoy with ease. "Nice going, Master! We caught them off-guard!" Anakin cheered. After that convoy was destroyed, Anakin got a new signal. "Master, the other convoys are splitting up; they know about us." "Let's split up." Sally suggested. "You & Obi-Wan take care of that nearby convoy while Sonic & I take care of the other one. That'll save us some time." Obi-Wan & Anakin's fighter tanks zoomed off to the second convoy while Sonic & Sally's zoomed off to take care of the third. On the way, Sonic blasted another satellite dish. "Did you two see a satellite dish like the one we saw on the way to the ambush point?" Sonic asked Obi-Wan on the comm. "Yeah. We took care of it." Obi-Wan answered.

Sally then spotted the third convoy approaching. "There they are!" "Juice & jam time!" Sonic yelled as he had his fighter tank moved full throttle towards the third convoy with Sally behind him. Sonic fired at the forces protecting the tankers while Sally fired at the tankers. Within a few moments, the convoy was nothing but a burning pile of junk. "Obi-Wan, we took care of the convoy." "We just took out the second convoy." Obi-Wan announced. "Now let's head over to the excavation site!"

A short time later, AT-XE & AT-TE walkers were making through to head to the excavation site. "Anakin, whatever the Separatists are looking for, we can't allow them to get it." Obi-Wan reminded. They both talked about the plan with Sonic & Sally helping to escort the convoy to take out the outer defenses protecting the excavation site. In case the convoy & the ground forces are starting to get overwhelmed, the rest of the Freedom Fighters & the Clone Forces will use the Republic Gunships to assist them. They moved ahead, only to have Separatist fighter tanks start to attack them.

Anakin announced more fighter tanks moving from right, to left, then right again. Then Hailfire droids appeared from both directions, including from behind. "Man don't these bot brains ever give up?!" Sonic shouted, frustrated. The Hailfire droids behind them were blown to bits by the Freedom Fighters' gunship. "Thanks, Rote!" Sonic congratulated, giving him a "thumbs up". "Don't mention it, Sonic." Rotor waved back. "Now how are we goin' to take care of those snail tanks up there?" Bunnie asked, pointing ahead. "A snail?" Antoine asked, confused. The convoy finally reached the outer wall, with Sonic & Obi-Wan destroying the turbolaser towers in the process.

"Master, the opening is too narrow for the convoy so we'll have to go in single file." Anakin explained. "There could be additional enemies hiding. What should we do?" "Sally & I will head in first & clear out any enemies." Obi-Wan answered, heading right inside with Sally following. "Good idea. Sonic & I will keep an eye on the convoy." "Nicole, are there any additional enemy units in this area?" Sally asked. "Accessing, Sally." Nicole started. "There are a few fighter tanks, AAT's, & Spider Walkers nearby Sally. Proceed with caution." Just then a blast from an AAT just barely missed Sally's fighter tank. She screamed in surprise. But before the AAT could charge up its cannon again, Sally fired on the cannon to completely destroy it.

Obi-Wan was having a little trouble with a couple Spider Walkers. But a few missiles fired at its "eye" & it collapsed. Sally helped Obi-Wan with the other walker by firing more missiles at it. After eliminating more AAT's the way was finally clear. Sonic & Anakin finally approached with the rest of the convoy. "That was way past cool, Sal!" Sonic congratulated. "Thanks, Sonic." Sally smiled. "The other half of the convoy is on the other side at the Force Field." Anakin explained. "We'll have to take it out, along with the two fuel bays; there are two fuel bays. One on each side. Once the fuel bays are destroyed, the crane will be too." The convoy fired at the wall & it collapsed to dust, allowing the Republic forces inside.

When they zoomed in, the Separatist forces immediately started firing on the fighter tanks. "Sonic, take out that shield generator so reinforcements can arrive!" Sally ordered. Sonic, without a word, fired on the shield generator & just when it seemed like forever, it finally burst into flames. The other half of the convoy of Republic walkers wasted no time on getting inside & firing on the Separatist Spider Walkers & AAT's. Obi-Wan took care of one fuel bay while Sally took out the other. "Scratch one crane!" Sonic cheered. "Now to take care of the rest of the bot butts!" With the Separatists overwhelmed & the exits blocked, they couldn't retreat. The only thing they could do is just allowed themselves to be destroyed.

Everyone got out of their fighter tanks to see the burning remains of all SwatBots & other tanks. Anakin looked around to see a Techno Union ship just sitting there. He looked closer to see a lone figure dressed in black. Sonic looked again & saw another man who was shorter. Both were escorted by Battle Droids & SwatBots. "Dooku! He's here!" Anakin exclaimed. "Snively too!" Sonic added. Both zoomed out to get on the Techno Union ship before it takes off. "Anakin, Sonic, wait!!!" Obi-Wan protested but it was too late. Sally got a strange feeling. "Obi-Wan, do you think that this mission was easy?" "Yeah." Obi-Wan answered, nodding. "This was a bit too easy. It feels like...." Just then from behind, a wall collapsed to reveal a huge droid-like tank started to fire on the Republic walkers. "A trap!!" both Sally & Obi-Wan finished. They quickly got into their fighter tanks & zoomed away before this new threat could annihilate them.

"What is that thing?!" Sally shouted. From above Rotor was trying to tap into the Separatist logs for other info. "Downloaded info into Nicole now." Rotor announced. "Thank you, Rotor." Nicole thanked. "The droid tank you see ahead is called a Protodeka. Its weaponry is similar to that of the Separatist AAT's & Hailfire Droids, but its firepower is five times greater than both units." "Then we have to take it out NOW!!" Obi-Wan announced. While they fired on it, it proceeded to destroy what was left of the crane. "Now's our chance!" Sally announced. "Fire on it while it's distracted! Use everything we got!!" They both used all of their missiles &, with the help of the Freedom Fighters' gunship, managed to finally destroy the Protodeka.

After getting out of their fighter tanks, a few gunships landed & they inspected the area. "Sir." one of the Clone Troopers approached Obi-Wan. "We inspected the area & whatever the Separatists were looking for, it looks like they already found it." "I sense something." Obi-Wan started, with the rest of the Freedom Fighters approaching. "They knew we were coming!" "What?" Sally asked, shocked. "So much for the element of surprise." "Why would Dooku & Snively reveal themselves to Anakin & Sonic....unless they expected Sonic & Anakin to follow them?" Obi-Wan asked. "I have a bad feeling about this." Sally whispered, now worried about Sonic & hoping he will return alive & in one piece.


End file.
